


Misdirection

by KindredWriter



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Full Nelson, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredWriter/pseuds/KindredWriter
Summary: Anything but.
Relationships: Ragna the Bloodedge/Celica A. Mercury/Noel Vermillion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Ragna had concluded from the few weeks he familiarized himself with Celica that she didn't know her ass from a hole in the ground direction-wise. During their intense volleyball game where the next point determined bragging rights, she vanished and returned five minutes later. The girl couldn't go for a stroll without constant supervision from Kokonoe or the aid of her trusty guide and protector, Minerva. Oddly suspicious.

He agreed to help her find a bathroom without considering why she hadn't asked the island, why Celica remained silent, why she asked him instead of Noel, and why she appeared so pleased with herself. Ragna only had himself to blame for his current predicament.

He figured Celica to be the one person he could drop his guard around. Despite being dubbed a full-fledged magus and younger sister to Nine, one of the most powerful –and frightening– women he had ever met, Celica wasn't like her. Friendly, outgoing, naive, airheaded, and blindingly innocent. Despite an advance here and a nudge there, Celica never pursued anything immodest… until now, that was.

Lesson learned: never lower your defenses for _anyone_.

Celica lightly caressed Ragna's shoulders, chest, and abs, fawning over them as if he were a new toy and giggling throughout her exploration. She took her time to get a feel for him, learn how he ticked. She traced the contours of his thighs, his muscles tense under her caring touch. Whatever hidden persona lay within Celica blossomed, naivety swapped for wanton lust. A glint of mischief appeared within her innocuous gaze, a sultry little laugh not going unnoticed by Ragna. Her voice still maintained a note of false innocence as she leaned in. "Remember on the beach, how I said I wouldn't mind if you did CPR on me, Ragna?"

"Uh, vaguely. Why—" His eyes widened and his words were silenced by Celica's lips falling upon his. She took full advantage of his shock and snaked her tongue into his mouth. Ragna stiffened, praying she did not scoot downward.

Celica licked her lips while her hand slipped beneath his shorts. "There's so much tension here, Ragna. It's much bigger than when we played volleyball. So…" Farther. "Much…" Even farther. _"Bigger."_

Ragna released a throaty groan as her hand encircled his cock, rubbing the sensitive head with her thumb. Celica held his hand to her breast and gasped when he squeezed. Ragna hissed as she sat on his erection. She ground her core against him, wanton motions growing more aggressive from the sublime friction through her bathing suit. His hand, still on her breast, fondled it idly, Ragna unaware of what he was doing until a hard point brushed his thumb. Celica keened in response to the light pinch he gave her nipple.

"Hehe."

He didn't like that look in her eye…

Celica slipped her index finger beneath the pink fabric and pulled to display more of her bosom. His member twitched. Despite regaining his composure, Ragna lacked the strength to pry her off as he watched, mesmerized, while she removed the bra-strap. Color dotted his vision. He was so entranced by the immaculate sight of Celica he hadn't realized her dismount.

Celica freed his cock from confinement, in awe of its size; his elongated shaft, flushed with frustration, pulsed in a pathetic fashion. Her fingers toyed with his organ, making him shiver and twitch, the Reaper at her will and whim. He would be stuck without a semblance of sanity if this continued. Celica changed her approach. Long strokes of her tongue slathered him in saliva as he throbbed expectantly for her. His shaft bulged around the center, thickening the farther she went down. She locked eyes with Ragna and opened her mouth for him to see his crown pinned between her teeth. The erotic visual coupled with her amorous gaze sheared at his composure.

She slid her tongue about the root of his cock, then took every available inch into her mouth. She smiled around him, sliding her plump lips up and down his prick, maintaining a composed look despite having to pull back as she gagged and sputtered inelegantly. After pausing to collect herself, she resumed a confident rhythm. Delicious vibrations traveled through his shaft as she licked and sucked intermittently to stimulate different parts. Her focus shifted between his entire length, taking him down her throat with professional fluidity, never utilizing the same approach and tempo for long. Celica enjoyed the cute manner in which Ragna squirmed.

She withdrew until only his head remained covered. Her tongue licked the gland and traced his slit; he clutched bunches of twigs and grass, nearly pulling the roots out when Celica engulfed him again. Her throat remained relaxed, assiduous in working him. Her hot, soft muscle licked every ridge. She pulled up, sucking the entire way. Celica pumped him slow and licked her lips. "How is it? Do you feel good?" she asked in a smoky voice.

"Doesn't feel bad," he admitted with a slight tremor.

Celica giggled at his show of rebellion. "Then let me make it better." She crawled upward and slid him between her ample cleavage, all but his cockhead enveloped. Hands pressed against the sides of her breasts to smush him, then Celica sucked the two inches of exposed tip to hasten his dispense. So close!

_"Kyah!"_ The ear-piercing screech garnered their undivided attention at a red-cheeked Noel pointing a finger at them, the poor girl ready to faint. Through quivering lips, she managed to ask, "Wh– W-wha– What are you two doing?!"

"What are you doing here Noel?" Celica spoke as if this situation were normal and stood up. "Were we gone for long? Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." She thunked her head in playful reprimand.

"Let me just say, I didn't initiate shit," Ragna breathed out.

"Have you been here long?" Celica asked.

"N-no, I just got here to find you two… doing… _that_!" Noel exclaimed.

Celica closed the short distance between her and Noel. "Does this shock you that much, though?" Her amorous persona returned, studying Noel through half-lidded eyes. "You followed us from the beginning, right?"

"N-no!"

"You don't have to lie, Noel." Celica's attention gravitated to a damp spot on her swimsuit far too conveniently placed for an obvious lie like drying off after a dip in the ocean. She walked behind Noel and cupped her budding chest. Noel yelped; her hypothesis was proven by the hard nipples beneath her palm. She freed herself from the healer and clutched her chest. Embarrassed, she glanced at Ragna and then her feet. Celica took her hand as if not trying to scare her. "Come." She led Noel to Ragna who managed to sit up against a tree and knelt with her. Any scrap of stamina he had regained vanished as Celica stroked him. "Do you know how to handle this?"

"…No." Noel's voice barely registered.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. Follow my lead, okay?" Celica dipped her head and dragged her tongue up his shaft's right side. She jerked his length with a firm grip, coaxing beads of precum coaxed from his head. Noel took Celica's focus on one side as her cue. She poked and examined his cock, hesitant at first but spurred on by how much Celica seemed to enjoy herself.

Noel drew a trail of saliva up his length as instructed. Already her mind was fraught with lust and eyes reminiscent of gems lost their ornamental gleam. She fondled his balls per Celica's instruction and took his head into her mouth to suck. Celica didn't hinder Noel and watched the girl gradually take in a few inches at a time, caressing the back of her head in an almost motherly fashion. Noel clutched him at the root and stroked in tandem with her bobbing. She pulled away and licked his swollen gland in a feline manner, gently provoking it.

With a steady grasp on his base she took him into her mouth. Ragna's loud moan was smothered as Celica shot up to kiss him, his pleasured voice and tightened thighs her approval. Adaption slow and breathing controlled, Noel removed her hand and inched her lips down until she kissed his crotch. Focused, eyes closed, Noel relaxed her throat. Painstakingly she worked his prick over, swiping his tip every time she moved up. Ragna spasmed and writhed, clearly antsy, but he was bound by Celica and she had no intention of freeing him. Noel's hair tickled his abdominals with her motions, blonde scrapes now incessant as her pace quickened. He pulsed, release at hand but… she did not want one so soon. Noel slowed and looked to Celica, who was breathless when she spoke. "Come, go on."

Noel sat up on her knees and blushed. "Is it okay, Ragna?"

"Doesn't matter at this point… Get it over with." Instead of resisting for fear of mental overload, Ragna indulged in the resonating sexual desire between them. No point fighting his natural urges, and he wasn't going to be freed unless he wrapped this up anyhow.

"T-then, excuse me…" Noel cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss, its intensity a gradual climb. His tongue didn't remain submissive for long and asserted its role as the dominant giver, fierce, leaving Noel breathless and dangerously hot. On instinct she straddled him. Ragna kneaded her small breasts, quick to remove the cloth to grope her flesh directly.

Her sweet and evocative fragrance worked as a fillip to free his mind of restraint while strengthening his vitality and sex drive. Ragna flicked the hem of her side-tie bottom, his lower half shifting to align more with her center. And his cock, already engorged into a painful bulk, expanded. Her slow grinds quickened to insatiable humps, their kisses equally frantic. Ragna's rough hands took hold of her rear and spread the flesh apart. Then, a lone middle finger rimmed her pucker. Noel's grip tightened in response to the alien feeling and her hips slowed somewhat. An odd sensation came over the blonde, far from a terrible one though. She didn't have too much time to identify it as Celica undid her side-tie, the cool air against her making the loss of her bottom cognizant. "C-Celica!"

"How about a change to make this fair? I want him, too, Noel." Celica laid her on the ground, then knelt above her. The brunette looked over her shoulder at Ragna as he moved into position behind her. "Me first. Noel had so much time with you."

"What?! But you were here longer with him!" Noel immediately regretted what she said.

"So you really were watching?" Noel blushed. Celica looked back at Ragna and winked. "Alright, I'm ready for you."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Ragna squeezed and pulled her hips; after a moment, he aligned himself with her sex and pushed against her sensitive folds. Her natural lubricant and his saliva-coated dick made the entry effortless. Ragna grunted at the new sensation, muscles slick and divine. Celica's jaw hung for a moment as she was blinded by white. Clarity returned as he pulled back, and she rocked against him. His strokes were long and deliberate at first; a soft sigh passed her lips with each entry. Judging by Ragna's deep grunts, he found her to be quite the fit. She lamented each withdraw, fearful he'd retreat too far and slip out, ploughing and rutting hard enough to leave her breathless as well as debilitated. Within a minute Celica could no longer hold herself up and laid limp on Noel, the blonde awe-struck by the performance. Celica's face was flushed with pleasure and although her eyes were fixated on Noel's she looked gone, lost in ecstasy.

Ragna slipped out and Celica grasped him and aimed at her sex. "Right here," she panted. Her heart pounded and pussy clenched with anticipation which became a rush of excitement when his head touched her labia. He rubbed the tip along her entrance, waves of arousal surging through her from his probing. Then, with a simple thrust, he reentered. She bit her bottom lip and inhaled sharply, filled by his manhood, grunting and huffing together once again until a particularly powerful thrust propelled Celica forward and Ragna pulled out. Her mouth dropped open in a silent yelp.

Noel flinched upon feeling the press of his tip against her sex. Her cheeks burned as she braced for his entry. Her back arched as his organ thrust into her, yielding to the impassioned demands of his body and the ardor he emanated. The ease of entry did not go unnoticed. "Damn, you were snooping around longer than I thought," Ragna commented. Noel's retort was interrupted by a rush of pleasure as his cock jabbed her cervix, breath taken away.

Noel shut her eyes; her inner muscles clamped around him. Heat surged through her bloodstream, thoughts focused on his cock thrusting into her. Pressure and tension built as his tip stimulated the bundle of nerves inside her, dancing on the precipice of an orgasm. Luxuriating in the sweet sensation, her entire body vibrated as she lapsed into a state of bliss. Noel knew she had reached the point of no return. She panted his name without modesty as her walls clenched him. Her vision blurred and mind grew fuzzy as his rough motions sent her over the edge to a toe-curling orgasm.

Celica revelled in Noel's reaction. She panted and moaned without temperance, content with the delicious onslaught. Celica figured a face like Noel's came over hers, perhaps more euphoric and voice louder. The sight sent her heart beating out of control, the clitoral friction between the two spurring her hips into motion. Amid her primal grinds Ragna filled the mage, her initial shock of his anal entry shifting to exhilaration. The pressure felt strange, not at all painful like she imagined. The more he rutted and the more she felt his tip rub against the backside of her nerves, the more she found herself enjoying the intriguing sensation. Celica held Noel for dear life, coated in a fine sheen of sweat and keening into her friend's ear at a deafening pitch.

Ragna reached under to hoist her up by her breasts. He sheathed two fingers into her snatch. Then, he cupped her chin and turned her face to capture her mouth. Heat and moisture flooded her abdominals as his strong muscle plundered her mouth and now fondled a breast, the squelch of her sex echoing through the forest. She writhed and whimpered with need. "Ragna." Barely a whisper against his lips, an urgent plea so close to the end. She arched into his palm, getting closer and closer until, finally, she came. Celica cried out, writhing as he gave her no reprieve, and as the words of his orgasmic proclamation left his lips spelling the end to their carnal affair, an explosion of warmth filled her.

Ragna stood up and hooked his hands behind Celica's knees. She yelped hoisted into the air, spread legs revealing her dripping sex and curved up enough to see the root of his shaft. Semen filled her bowels profusely. His continued fevered drives bottomed her out.

Sprawling, her clouded eyes coming into focus, Noel watched Celica and Ragna. It looked as if the former's brain had short-circuited, lost in her climax as the latter put her down. Noel couldn't find her voice as he approached and settled between her legs. Ragna turned her around and perched her on all fours. He stroked himself a bit to regain his former length and hardness and slipped between her plump bum. Reaching under, he cupped her glistening mound and slathered his fingers in her arousal.

Ragna rimmed her pucker with his slick finger, then pushed in. This was the first time anything had penetrated her ass, the presence peculiar but not uncomfortable. He proceeded to work in and out of her hole while groping her cheeks. Ragna added a finger as her muscles relaxed, knowing something larger than a mere finger would enter her soon. And before he could enter, Noel covered his target. "Wait… Lie down on your back," she instructed.

Ragna obliged and Noel mounted him. Grabbing his erection, she slid him inside her bottom. She gasped, feeling stretched and hot as what entered was no wagging tongue or finger. He made a blissful noise, a low rumble of pleasure at the back of his throat. Noel wanted to treat him, thanking him for pleasuring her and Celica the way he did. She held her breath and inched him in, the endeavor and feeling so intense she had to stop a few times to adjust. With her gaze on his, about halfway in, she carefully lowered herself onto his throbbing organ.

Noel, fastened properly on his crotch, ceased all movements. The fear had overcome her and the pressure startled her, but she wasn't in pain. Taking a deep breath and determined to see this through, she began her efforts. As she rode him pushed against hypersensitive walls. Noel's breathing labored as her pace quickened. She watched in fascination as his face contorted. She felt powerful atop him and revelled in the position. His hands latched onto her hips, alternating between slow gyrations and moderate rolls.

Copying Celica, she guided his right hand to fondle her breast and moaned as he squeezed, gentle at first, then harder. She gripped his thighs for balance, more confident, relaxed, and fluid in her motions now. Their undulations synced and Ragna focused on her breasts, teasing her nipples to sensitive peaks. Ragna couldn't remain cordial with his movement; he wanted release.

Noel yelped when he yanked her down, not given a chance to collect her bearings or catch a breath as he rammed deep inside. Her eyes widened and she screamed, the sensation overwhelming. He drove into her with unrelenting strength, her body trembling. This heat, this mental haziness felt good, right, as if she had missed something and never known it for so long until now.

In the throes of passion she kissed him best she could, keens muffled by his mouth. The sweaty slapping of their bodies together became a drumbeat. Abruptly, he snarled into her ear and forced his cock up to the base. A sensual shiver ran up Noel's spine as he came, both rapt with satisfaction. Their bodies shook, blasted by bombs of earth-shattering bliss and fusing into one searing, sticky release. Exhausted, they lay panting in the aftermath, the passion that had clouded their vision gradually clearing. Then, snoring.

Noel sat up and Celica peered over. It would seem they'd have to carry him back.

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> All comments (if there are any) will be addressed in a timely manner. Thanks for reading.


End file.
